


Trick or Treat

by GuixonLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Everstrange, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: When Doctor Stephen Strange agreed to attend a party at Avengers Tower on Halloween night, he had no idea what surprises he was going to encounter.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely, Zasha, who continues to inspire me everyday. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

_Will I see you at Stark’s party later? -E_

_I hadn’t planned on it. Why? -S_

_Oh. I just assumed since you’re a part of the Avengers and all. -E_

_Plus, I thought maybe you’d like to go with me. As my date -E_

Stephen stares at his phone in surprise, reading and re-reading the last text he had received from Everett Ross. Out of all the things, he expected Everett to say to him, this was definitely not one of them.

He frowns and bites his lip, trying to think of a response when a new message comes in.

_If you do decide to go, meet me up on the roof of the tower at midnight. If not, no harm done. -E_

Stephen sighs before looking over at the Cloak of Levitation where it’s floating in the air next to his chair.

“I guess I’m going to this party.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Not long before midnight, Stephen floats down onto the roof of Avengers Tower and looks around the empty space. The Cloak of Levitation gently pats his arm as if reassuring him that Everett will be there.

He turns and stares out at the city lights spread out before him, taking in the view and trying to figure out what to say to Everett when he gets there. A few minutes pass when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Stephen quickly spins around and comes face to face with Black Panther.

“Your Highness,” he mumbles before nodding his head in a bow. “What are you doing up here?”

When Black Panther doesn’t respond, Stephen tries to step around him only to be cut off by the costumed man in front of him who proceeds to step even closer to Stephen.

“I’m not in the mood for this. Get out of my way.”

He’s about to open a new dimension to leave when he hears laughter coming from the figure before him. Before he can reply, the figure takes the mask off, revealing Everett.

“What the hell?” Stephen glares at Everett who is laughing hysterically. “That’s your Halloween costume?”

“Your face! Oh my God!” Everett wipes tears from his cheeks while still giggling. “Oh! I should have brought a camera!”

Stephen folds his arms across his chest and scowls. “If you’re done, I’d like an explanation.”

Everett chuckles and grins up at Stephen. “I had you going there, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. You did. Can I go now?”

“Not yet! Trick or treat?” Everett asks Stephen with a secretive grin. Stephen narrows his eyes and studies Everett closely.

“What?”

“You heard me. Trick? Or treat?”

Stephen sighs impatiently and snaps, “Fine! Treat!”

With an undisguised smirk, Everett grabs Stephen by the front of his shirt and pulls him down into a very heated kiss.

When they finally part for air, Stephen pants, “What would have happened if I had said trick?”

Everett grins and motions behind Stephen. “I was going to have Thor come kiss you.”

Stephen whips around and finds Thor floating in the air, waving and grinning like a loon.

“Your loss, Son of Strange!” Thor crows before disappearing from sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (@Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
